


All actions have consequences.

by MedievalEnchanted



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birth, Caretaking, Emma SwanMills, F/F, Heart Break, Hurt, Love, Miscarriage, Original Character(s), Regina SwanMills, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swanmills - Freeform, still birth, still born, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Hook has poisoned Regina, he thinks Emma belongs to him but there are severe consequences to his actions. The pain he has caused is unforgivable, but will Regina cope with another grief at someone else's hands?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	All actions have consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> PTW: Before you start this, I want to remind you this chapter has a miscarriage/still birth. And there are details about this, so if this is something you have gone through or going through and think it could be triggering then turn away now. I love you and want to keep you safe.
> 
> Please do what is best for you and I am so sorry if you've gone through this. x

Emma had to blow off some steam, how could she not, she was so angry. She made her way over to the new bar in town ‘The heart puller’ yes, the name did have a sort of irony to it. Emma was fuming and she needed to cool off before she went and spoke Killian Jones, because if she did it now, then she would strangle him.

“Hey Ruby!” Emma smiled, as she walked into the bar through big oak doors and seeing her friend who was actually working here 2 nights a week now.

  
  


“Hey Emma!” Ruby smiled seeing her friend arrive, and then frowning seeing how disgruntled Emma seemed “What’s wrong and what can I get you?”

“A lot has happened but first, some shots?”

“Are you sure Regina will be happy with you doing this - the shots I mean? Why not something that doesn’t make you go crazy?”

Emma knew her friend was right. “Okay a cider then?”

“Yes. Good choice we have a new flavour in, spiced apple!”

“Oooh, yes. That sounds delicious!”

The bar smelt new, it was new but it had the new smell, that smell of fresh paint and cleaning materials - bleach. It also had that alcohol smell beginning to lingur, it was a mish mash of scents.

Ruby grabbed a bottle of the new flavoured cider, took off the top and gave it to Emma “Do you want a glass with that?”

Emma shook her head as she finally sat down at one of the stalls at the bar, and swigged back the drink, as Ruby dried down the bar.

Ruby then came over to Emma leaning on her side of the bar “Now you wanna tell me what is going on?”

“Okay....” Emma began before taking another swig of the cider and placing it down on the bar “Hook-”

“Oh no...what did he do?”

“Tried to kill my wife.” Emma sighed.

“He did what?”

“Yeah, Regina is currently at home after spending two weeks in hospital from poison that he gave her and - he gave her cyanide, she was minutes from dying. I smelt the almonds, she collapsed and I got her to hospital, they had to give me something as a precaution.” 

“Emma, I’m so sorry. How is she doing?”

“Well she’s on the couch sleeping and actually allowing me or Henry or my Mom to care for her. So that’s something.”

“That is som - uhh Emma.” Ruby looked up seeing someone walk into the bar, the one person that should not be anywhere near Emma at this time.

“What?” Emma frowned and before she even turned around to see who it was, she heard it. That voice.

“Swan! Thought I’d find you here -”

“Stay away from me Hook!” Emma snapped.

“Oooh someone’s a bit touchy! How’s the queen? Is she dead yet?”

“I’m warning you hook!” Emma snapped, still not turning to look behind her, but she had such a tight hold on the bottle of cider, that she had now just about finished, that in the next second it broke in her hand “Ahh...shit...sorry Ruby.”

“It’s okay… hang on let me get something to stop the bleeding.”

The glass had cut Emma’s hand.

“So…” Hook smirked coming to sit beside Emma at the bar “How’d she die?”

It then occurred to Emma, hook didn’t know that Regina had survived. “You don’t know do you?” Emma asked, as Rubu came over, clearing the class away, and cleaning up Emma’s hand (not the best place to do it, it must be said) and wrapping a bandage around her hand in the crook, between her thumb and fingers.

“Thanks Ruby.” Emma smiled.

“Don’t know what? That I killed Regina.”

Emma was trying so hard not to hit him. “Wow. You’re proud of it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah because now that she’s gone, we can be together-”

Both Emma and Ruby snorted at this statement.

“You think I would ever get back with you?”

“I love you Swan.”

“Oh boo hoo. Killian you don’t love me, you never did, you degraded me, you made me feel invaluable and yes I know I should have just told you and not had an affair with Regina, but you had taken away who I was, I was scared again, but Regina is my wife.”

“But I love you -”

“You know those words mean nothing coming from you, right?”

“But it’s true!” Hook insisted.

“Where?!” Emma snapped.

“What?” Hook asked in confusion.

“Show me. Where is this love? I can't see it, I can't touch it. I can't feel it. All I can hear are some words.” Emma replied, trying to keep her anger down. “I suggest you leave.”

“Regina’s gone -”

Another snort came from Ruby, before she mouthed the word ‘sorry’ to Emma.

“Why did she laugh?”

Emma closed her eyes taking a deep breath and turned to Hook “Alright  _ Killian,  _ the truth is my wife is alive. You didn’t kill her, you attempted to yes, but you didn’t succeed. So I suggest you leave and never come back to Storybrooke, because if you do I will arrest you and throw you in jail…” Emma then paid for a drink and jumped off the stall “I never loved you Hook, you were just controlling.”

Emma said goodbye to Ruby and walked out from the bar closely followed by Hook and as she turned the corner to the mansion hook grabbed her arm “Emma, please!”

“Get off me!” Emma twisted her arm out of Hooks hold, turned to him and smacked him in the middle of his face, probably breaking his nose, blood gushed from his nose that’s for sure. “I’d go and see Dr. Whale about that, if I were you. Maybe get a personality transplant while you’re at it?”

“Swan! She doesn’t love you.”

“I beg to differ…” Emma turned around holding up her left hand and showed him the wedding ring on her finger.

“I - I thought you were joking about that…”

“No, I wasn’t joking. As I am not joking about this, if you come anywhere near Regina again I will hurt you. Now go.” Emma growled, folding her arms and watching as Hook reluctantly walked away.

Emma took a sharp inhale of breath, closing her eyes and taking a moment as it began to rain heavily before she went inside. By the time she had arrived at the door of her home she shared with Regina, she was soaked through and shivering, she only had on a pair of jeans, tank top and a woolly jumper.

Emma slowly opened the door, knowing full well everyone would expect her to be hammered, but one one drink? No chance.

“Hi Mom… how is she?” Emma spoke as she walked through the door and into the kitchen were her Mom was making some tea.

“Go see for yourself, she’s on the couch.” Snow replied.

Emma frowned walking back out into the hallway and into the living room “Gina?”

“Hi honey.” Regina croaked, she was sitting up on the coach, her legs out in front of her , with cushions behind her against the arm of the couch and a blanket covering her up. She looked tired, she had dark circles under her eyes, and still looked incredibly pale.

Emma smiled, walking over and giving her wife a kiss on the head, before lifting up Regina’s legs as she sat down on the other part of the couch and gently placed Regina’s legs over her lap. “How are you? Have you eaten anything today?”

“I’m...sore...and tired… and I haven’t been able to manage anything. I did try…”

“Sweetheart I believe you.” Emma smiled, looking at her wife with tremendous concern.

“Em...what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ruby texted me darling....” Regina smiled weakly, before seeing her wife’s hand “Oh my god, Emmy...what happened to your hand!”

“Oh...oh my hand. So long story short, hook came into the bar, sat next to me and me being me wanted to punch him but I was trying not to and my hand was around my empty bottle of cider and well it went smash. Ruby sorted my hand. Then when I left Hook followed me -”

“Hold up… so you didn’t punch him?”

“Oh I did just not at the bar, just listen.”

Emma continued with her story, telling Regina every little detail, and by now her Mom had joined them both, sitting on the couch chair with her tea, also having passed a mug to Regina and Emma.

“And then I smacked him in the middle of his face and I might have broken his nose, I made it bleed at least...:” Emma smirked.

Regina smiled softly at her wife “Why did he do it Emma?”

Emma wasn’t sure how to answer that “I don’t know baby, I think… I think in all honesty he wanted me, just me all to himself and it was a case of, if he couldn’t have me know one could.”

“Emma does he know about it...you know?” Snow asked as her eyes darted towards Regina.

“No, I wasn’t going to allow him the knowledge of what he had taken from us.”

“Emma, you can say it. I’m not as fragile as you think.”

“Oh Gina, no that’s not it, I just it’s hard for me to be able to say it...Regina our baby is gone because of him...and I...I don’t know.”

Regina frowned, watching the expressions mount her wife’s face “Emma it’s not your fault.”

“No...I know...I just wish I could have done more.” Emma sighed leaning back into the cushion behind her.

Regina turned her attention to her mother in-law “Snow...I think you should know, we were going to name her Eva, after your mother.”

“You were?” Snow frowned.

“Yeah, she was your mother and Emma’s grandmother, and she deserves a place in this family.” 

“Thank you Regina.” Snow smiled, and although Regina was on some very strong medication, Snow knew that what she said was real and nothing could be taken away from that.

A few hours went by, and soon Regina was asleep. Emma stood up, slowly lifting her wife’s legs and placing them back down when she was standing. Emma looked down at her wife looking so peaceful, placing a small kiss on the side of Regina's face “I love you Regina.”

  
  


“Mom? Come with me.” Emma insisted looking over at her mother before walking to the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen and the door was closed, Emma looked at her mother seriously “Mom? Has anything happened?”

“No, nothing has come away yet… I...Dr. Franklin came out, and she said it will probably happen tonight. It won’t be easy Emma, do you want me to stay?”

“Would you? Would you really do that?” Emma asked quietly.

“Yes. Whatever you need Emma, I’m here.”

At this point Emma just burst into quiet tears, falling into her mothers arms “I wanted to kill him Mom.” 

“Emma talk to me…” Snow soothed.

“He...admitted it, but Mom…” Emma pulled away trying to stop herself from crying any harder “He was proud of it, proud of what he did.”

“Emma, does he know that he didn’t succeed?”

“He does now. I told him.”

“I think you should phone Zelena, look Emma, I have no magic, Regina’s is too weak at the moment and yours is fueled by fear and anger it’s unstable. Zelena is who we need.”

Emma knew her mother was right, so Emma took her phone out her back pocket and dialed the number, putting the phone to her ear while Snow went and sat back on the chair, watching over Regina.

“Hello Emma, what can I do for you? How is my sister doing?” Zelena asked.

“Not so great...umm Zelena, do you think you could come over? Hook knows she’s alive, and well my magic is too unstable to put a protection spell up.”

Suddenly in a green cloud of smoke Zelena appeared in front of the blonde and Emma hung up the phone, putting it away in her back pocket.

“God am I glad to see you!” Emma exclaimed.

“Yeah, and you. Would you like to inform me how he found out?”

Emma spent the next 10 minutes nervously explaining to her sister in-law how Hook came to the knowledge.

“Okay...right...right..EMMA!”

“Yes okay. I fucked up! I was and am angry! I’m sorry okay!”

“Look, what’s done is done. We need to protect my sister at all costs. 

Emma couldn’t disagree with that, the one thing that was more important than anything was protecting her wife, making sure Regina was safe and comfortable was more important than anything else in the world.

  
  


Zelena went and stood outside, placing a protection spell around the house, while Emma went back to Regina. “Hey sweetie, you okay?” Emma smiled seeing her wife awake.

“Yeah. Em, can you and your Mom take me up to our bed.”

“Of course, Mom is everything ready?”

Snow nodded, earlier that day, when Dr. Franklin was visiting Snow, put mattress protectors and covers and even towles down on the bed ready for Regina, for whenever it was going to happen. It wasn’t going to be easy, in fact it was going to be the hardest thing any of them would go through, but they had each other.

Zelena came back through at the perfect time “Zelena would you take these pillows, blankets and Regina’s cup of tea up to our bedroom please?”

“Of course.” Zelena smiled, taking everything from the couch and the tea from the table and taking it upstairs.

Emma put Regina’s right arm round the back of her neck and Snow did the same with Regina’s left arm, both holding her wrists in place so she didn’t fall down, and with their other hand they both had spare, held Regina around the middle of her back, and walked her slowly up the stairs one step at a time until the reached Emma and Regina bedroom. 

Emma, with a little bit of Snow’s help put Regina on the edge of the bed and Emma helped her wife get comfy.

“Thanks Mom, maybe you could make another cuppa for us all?”

Snow nodded leaving Regina and Emma in the room and taking Zelena out the room and downstairs with her.

Emma was drawing the curtains, and as soon as the other two had left Regina burst into tears, clutching the side of the mattress.

Emma turned quickly back to Regina running to her side and holding her face in the palms of her hands “Regina? Gina? Baby what’s wrong? What is it?”

“Somethings happening…it hurts Emma… it hurts!” Regina sobbed, she knew what was happening and Emma knew what was happening but neither could say it.

“I know sweetheart I know...Regina how long have you been in this much pain and not said anything?”

“All - all day...Aaaggghhh…” Regina gripped her stomach as she let out a horrifying scream “Emma…”

“It’s okay...it’s okay come on let’s get you to the bathroom…” Emma removed the covers from over her wife, pausing as she saw the blood on the bed that was beginning to seep out of Regina’s body.

Emma scooped Regina into her arms gently, carrying her to the bathroom setting her down on the floor against the bath, and then slowly took Regina’s pyjama bottoms and underwear off and gently as she could, placing them into the wash basket by the door.

“Emma…” Regina breathed out.

“I’m here...I’m not going anywhere okay.” Emma sighed sadly, sitting beside her and holding her hand “You’re going to get through this, we will…”

“Knock, knock” Zelena spoke, appearing at the door “Can I do anything?”

“Yes, phone Dr. Franklin for me, tell her it’s happening and just be here for her Zelena. We will need you when this is over.”

Zelena nodded her head in response, before she rushed from the room to call their doctor.

“I don’t want it to be over…” Regina howled, as another pain came, squeezing at Emma’s hand and the screams that came from Regina over the next few hours were...heartbreaking.

By the time Dr. Franklin had arrived 5 hours later and Regina was curled up on Emma’s lap on the bathroom floor, knowing what was about to come and trying to avoid even though that was an impossible thing to do.

Emma kept running her fingers through Regina’s hair, trying as hard as she could to calm her, but nothing in this world was going to help calm Regina.

Regina was six months along in her pregnancy, but the poison that hook gave her had killed her unborn baby and she was now miscarrying, it was utterly heartbreaking. Emma couldn’t do anything but hold Regina.

Dr. Franklin came knocking on the door “Hello Regina, how are we doing?”

Regina just shook her head holding onto Emma for dear life.

“Regina, I need to check how far away we are okay? Are you happy for me to do that?”

Regina lifted her head up biting her lip, trying to breath through the pain as she nodded her head “I can’t do this..”

“You can, you can do this...Gina baby look at me, we will get you through this… you have me, my mom, your sister and Dr. Franklin.”

“It hurts so much Emma… ARGHHHHHH….” Regina screamed out, making the glass in their bathroom mirror shatter due to her magic.

  
  


* * *

  
  


While all this was happening upstairs, Snow and Zelena were sitting downstairs having a cup of tea and chatting.

“How has this happened?” Snow questioned herself out loud.

Zelena answered “I wish I knew, but if he comes anywhere near this house he will have me to reckon with.”

“He’s not really stupid enough to come here, is he?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him. He doesn’t know Regina was pregnant, she was wearing baggy clothing he wouldn’t have known… but even without the knowledge he still tried to kill my sister...he won’t be getting away with that one.” Zelena growled, when suddenly there was a shake to the house.

“What was that?” Snow anxiously asked.

“It’s him. Stay in here.” Zelena replied, standing up and going to the front door, shaking her head as she opened the door, seeing Hook standing on the path behind the gate that led up to Regina’s mansion.

“You can’t be serious, pirate? What in your tiny, insignificant mind made you think, ‘oh I know what I will do, I will go to Regina’s mansion.’ Did you really think I wouldn’t have a protection spell up.” Zelena barked.

“I want to see Emma.”

Zelena just cackled “Well I have news for you, that isn’t going to happen. Do you understand me?”

“Oh? Why is she busy fucking the mayor?!” Killian growled, clearly drunk.

“Why do this hook? The only person you’ve heart is yourself and Emma. My sister is stronger than anyone believes -”

“Yeah I heard the bitch survived. She should be D E A D... Dead.” Killian spat.

“What do you want, Hook?”

“I told you. I want the blonde. She belongs to me-”

“I beg your pardon?! Emma is no one's property, no ones! You don’t own her Hook. Get over yourself. You want to know where she is? She is with Regina in their bathroom as Regina gives birth to a still born baby, because of the poison you gave me sister -”

“I didn’t know she was pregnant -”

“HOOK! That’s not the point, why would they tell you. I think you should go. Sober up. Don’t come here again or I will break you.” and with that Zelena shut and locked the door, watching through the peephole to make sure he walked away and out of sight, which he did.

Zelena walked back to Snow in the living room “He’s gone. I don’t think he’ll be coming back here.”

“What did he want?”

“Emma, he told she belongs to him.”

“She’s not a piece of furniture. She’s a person.” Snow frowned. “How did I not see how awful he was, I let my daughter down again.”

“No, Snow, no, abusers like him, they’re good at hiding it, but Emma and Regina have been together for two years now and he still isn’t past it. He has no one to blame but himself, but don’t you dare start blaming yourself for what he did.”

* * *

  
  


Emma was now sitting behind her wife holding her gently, with Regina sitting between her legs.

“Regina… Regina listen to me… you need to push just gently…”

“I can’t…” Regina cried, shaking her head.

Dr. Franklin looked at Regina, with one hand on her knee “Regina, this is hard I know but you need to push for me. The sooner you push, the sooner the pain will be over.”

“I don’t want it to be over, while I’m in pain it means she’s still inside me...where she was supposed to be safe - Ahhggghhhaaagggghhhhh…” Regina screamed again, this time it was a real blood curdling screaming.

Emma held Regina, one hand on the side of her face as Regina let her head fall back onto Emma’s chest, and with her other hand wrapped around the brunette's waist.

“Well done, Regina one more push, just one more push.” Dr. Franklin insisted.

Regina cried, shaking her head “I don’t want to.”

“Baby, come on you can do this, hold my hand and squeeze as tight as you need to…” Emma whispered holding out her hand, which Regina grabbed squeezing tight as another pain hit and she pushed and there it was.

Nothing.

No sound. It was horrible, a baby being born but no cry? It wasn’t right.

Emma gasped, as she saw Dr. Franklin gently scoop her daughter up into a towel and away from beyond Regina’s eyes.

“She’s so small.” Emma whispered.

“I want to hold her.” Regina said quickly, sounding exhausted.

“Regina, i really don’t think -”

“I want to hold  _ my daughter,  _ Doctor Franklin. I will never have a chance to hold her again, please give me this chance.” Regina trembled.

“Okay… okay…” The doctor whispered, wrapping the baby up in a small light purple towel, before turning slowly and passing her to Regina.

Regina looked down at her little girl,  _ little _ , more than little, she was tiny, Regina’s tears began to fall slowly down her face “Oh sweetheart, our little Eva…” Regina’s voice cracked as she spoke to her daughter, Emma and Regina both sobbed, they cried so much they felt they couldn’t breathe.

“It’s no - not fa - air” Regina cried, holding their baby. “Emma bring your arms under mine, so you can hold our daughter.” 

Emma did so, as Regina place their tiny limp baby, into Emma’s arms, and reached her own arms up to Emma, as they both howled, the pain of losing a child is one of the hardest things a parent can go through, and having to give birth to you baby knowing they would be born not living? It’s impossible to understand what that is like for anyone.

Dr. Franklin gave them some time alone before she came back into the bathroom and cleaned Regina up and had to do such an impossible and heartbreaking thing, she had to remove their baby from their arms and take her away. 

Dr. Franklin left the room, making her way down the stairs, hearing Regina’s screams like a painful memory, but it wasn’t a memory, it was real and it was one of the worst things about her job. She then explained everything to Zelena and Snow, and told them she’d come back tomorrow and with everything said and done, she left.

Back up stairs Emma had gotten her wife into bed, and had quickly gone downstairs and asked both Zelena and Snow to stay, and they both agreed they would, they had to, both of them agreed that both Emma and Regina shouldn’t be alone at a time like this.

Emma thanked them before going back upstairs to be with her wife, she took off her jeans and jumper and slid into bed next to Regina.

Regina felt Emma’s warm body next to her and she rolled over curling into her wife, her head on Emma’s chest as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and Emma wrapped her body around Regina, making sure she felt safe.

  
  


“Shhhh...shhhh…try and sleep sweetheart. I love you Regina.” Emma sighed, holding back her tears as she held Regina in her arms until they were both fast asleep, mostly from the exhaustion of the events that had taken place that evening.


End file.
